


Stupid Snowstorms

by OzOfMun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, M/M, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Remus is a great wingman, Road Trip, Snow Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzOfMun/pseuds/OzOfMun
Summary: A snowstorm causes Roman and Remus to take a detour on their trip home for the annual Christmas party. Luckily there is a pair of brothers to help them out. Unluckily that Roman is single, gay, and one of the brothers just so happens to be hot.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Stupid Snowstorms

Is it a good idea to drive during a snowstorm? No, no it is not. Did Remus Sanders care? No, no he did not. He would say it is because the snow adds to the thrill and makes it seem like you are flying through the sky in Star Wars. This did not comfort Roman one bit.

To Roman, driving in snow storms was stressful. What made it more stressful was the entrance onto the expressway, needing to merge, and ignoring his twin yelling at him to “Chewie! Hit the hyperdrive!” How he wished he could hit something, but that would just make him more paranoid that he is going to crash into something. Roman had a perfect driving record, so far. It was an honor to have the responsibility to drive, and he found that honor very important. Especially when he was transporting important goods, though he only made the mistake of calling Christmas presents important goods to Remus once. 

His peripherals allowed him to see Remus had finally fallen asleep. Good, that meant he would not be obnoxious while Roman drove, especially if it meant Remus was not drinking Red Bull. Introducing Remus to Red Bull was definitely a mistake. 

Yes, Roman made countless mistakes. And he was aware of all of them. There was that one time he had sung a song to his granny, she had burst out crying. His mom scolded him for making Granny Sanders cry. Roman had made sure he never sang to his granny again, even though she said it was alright. He did not want to hurt her if he could avoid doing so.

There was also the time he had accidentally written a check wrong, which was a more recent occurrence. It had been about four years ago, he and Remus were due for a dentist appointment. It would have been fine, if his parents had not been working which meant he and Remus would need to pay for it themselves. His mom gave him a pre-signed check, telling him all he had to do was write the correct amount, saying she did not trust Remus to do it. Roman was determined to prove he could be trusted. Until he accidentally added a few too many zeroes and passed over a check for $342,000.

Luckily, the receptionist tore up the check and called his mom to let her know she would need to stop by sometime with the check. Roman could always remember how red his face got. Remus liked to say it matched his hair, which he had dyed a noble red days prior. Thankfully, Remus got the hint to not tease his younger twin for that. However, the memory was never erased.

This, and countless other small mistakes was why Roman was determined to keep driving through the snow storm. They had left university a few hours later than planned, and so had to drive through the storm if they wanted to get home in time for the Sanders Christmas party. 

It was about a 7 hour drive, from their school in Florida to home sweet home Warren, Pennsylvania. Originally, they had planned to leave around nine in the morning. They would be home by four, and have time to get ready for the party at six. That plan worked, until the flat tire about an hour in. Their plan was derailed as they had to find a place that sold tires, and then Remus fixed the flat (all while asking what was the point of changing tires if no hot guys were around to watch him?) Now, if they were lucky, they could be at the party by seven. And this snow storm was not going to stop Roman.

They had crossed into Pennsylvania about an hour ago. And shortly after they crossed the snow began. Roman was no meteorologist, but he had assumed the storm would lessen by now. Two and half hours away, it had not let up. Rising to the challenge, Roman did not let up either. They would make it to the party, and he would give his mom the best gift she had ever gotten.

That was the mindset until he noticed smoke coming from the hood of his truck. “Remus? Remus do you see that?” He squinted, staring at the smoke through the snow. A quick glance at Remus showed he had not woken up. “Remus!” The welder woke with a shock, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through a tangled mess of brown and grey curls. 

“Are we home?” Remus asked, before seeing the snow and realizing they were not in fact home. “What?” He complained upon his realization. “I was just dreaming about Logie kneeling in front of me-” When Roman hit his arm he glared “-kneeling as I knighted him, jeez. Thought my mind was supposed to be the one in the gutter. Though now that I think about it, I don’t think Logan is the kneeling type.”

Before he could continue talking about his boyfriend, Roman asked if the smoke was a normal thing. Remus gleefully informed him that no, it was not normal. They should probably pull off to the side if they didn’t want to kill the engine. Despite the gleeful announcement, neither brother was happy about the smoke. It ruined Roman’s driving and would cause them more delay. It ruined Remus’s dream. 

The town they pulled into was small. They parked in a McDonald’s parking lot to check the engine. While, more specifically, Remus checked the engine and Roman went inside to ask if there was a mechanic they could call, and praying the car would be in one piece when he returned.

A cheery smile greeted Roman as he entered. “Hi, welcome to McDonald’s, what can I get for you tonight?”

“I am in need of some saving,” Roman began, distractedly looking at google maps on his phone. “I was wondering if there is a mechanic that could fix my car up?” Nothing seemed useful on the map, so he looked up at the worker helping him. A teenager greeted his smile.

“Nope, I am sorry. The closest mechanic closes at five, and he lives out in the woods. But I can help!”

Ah yes, because Roman needed help from a cheery teenager whose glasses kept slipping down his nose. He was about to decline the help when the door burst open. “Terrible news!” Remus declared, flannel wrapped around his hips, revealing that his brother was dumb enough to wear a tank top in the snow. “Our engine is broken.” If he had not sounded so happy Roman would have thought he had broken it himself: note sarcasm. The teenager could not help but laugh at the dramatic flair of the twins as they quickly resembled the masks of comedy and tragedy. Except his laughing ceased when Roman looked like he was about to cry.

“Look here, I get out at 5:30. If you guys want to stick around, my brother can give you a lift to wherever you are heading,” he offered.

“Aren’t you scared we are going to mug your brother?” Remus asked at the exact same time Roman kindly declined as they are strangers, and he does not want to put them through a two hour drive out of their way. This statement was quickly followed by an apology for his brother.

The teenager took it in stride. “It is okay, I am Patton. There, no longer strangers. And my brother would love to help! Besides, it is the holidays!” After a bit more back in forth, Roman gave in. He also gave in, albeit a lot quicker, when Remus asked if they could order McFlurrys.

By the time the McFlurrys had been eaten, Patton was done with his shift and waiting for his older brother to pick him up. At the sound of a truck honk, Patton smiled and gestured for the twins to follow him. He hopped in the back seat, and Roman decided he would sit in the front then, as Patton had offered. Remus followed suit and went to the back. To their surprise, the doors were locked. Roman glanced inside, confusion etched on his face. The glare of a boy his age met him, before the boy, Patton’s brother, looked back at Patton. While Roman and Remus could not make out the words, it seemed like some yelling was happening.

After minutes, the window rolled down. “Well don’t you have any luggage?” Drawled the boy, staring at Roman. The boy had black hair, the same shade of Patton’s, that made the blue eyes striking. He was mesmerizing, from the fringe of hair that fell in front of his eyes to the vitiligo that raced from his face to his arm, currently holding the steering wheel. “Do keep standing out there, I simply love the cold coming through the window,” he snarked, snapping Roman into action.

“Luggage, ah yes! Remus, to the luggage!” Roman cried before back pedaling away from the truck fast. They did have luggage, but thankfully not a lot due to most being at their dorms. Luggage luggage luggage, yes very important. Remus followed, smiling like a hyena. 

“Roro,” he sang, using the name Roman despised (okay, 50% despised), “It seems like someone has a crush.”

“Nope, I was simply making sure he was not a stranger and okay so what if he is a little attractive?” He knew there was no hiding his feelings from Remus. The twins may not be alike, but they knew each other well. “Could you grab the gifts?” He added on, trying to change the topic as he took the rest of the luggage.

While he did as he was told, Remus did not let the topic change easily. Roman was pestered about how he would handle sitting in the front with such a hunk, a fact that Roman could not disagree with. “Wait, aren’t you dating Logan?” He asked, finding it odd Remus was checking out the stranger.

“Relax, not my type.”

That was true, Roman thought. While the black hair was definitely Roman’s type, Remus somehow always fell for blondes. Imagine his joy when Logan came into the picture, platinum blonde hair with streaks of blue, the opposite color of the stranger who had made Roman’s heart race. And oh no, he was thinking about the stranger again. “How about you sit shotgun,” he offered Remus, slamming the door shut to snap himself out of it. 

“Now that is a big nono, Roro. If you don’t sit up front, how are you two going to live happily ever after, and adopt me some nieces to teach about pressure points?”

While the dream Remus envisioned was oddly specific, and Roman shuddered to think of Remus corrupting his kids, Roman was not having it. He did not want to get all flustered. From the back, he could avoid conversation and eye contact. However, he would pretend to go along with it, and take back seat sneakily while Remus was putting away luggage. Just like when they were kids. “Oh alright, if you insist.”

“What is taking so long?” Said the voice of heaven, I mean of the stranger, walking towards the brothers. Roman nearly dropped the suitcase he was carrying. “Here, let me take that. You lock the vehicle, unless you plan on letting someone rob it before you can get back to it.” He had such authority, and soon the suitcase was out of Roman’s hands. Remus winked as he followed the stranger with the rest of the luggage to the truck. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” Roman asked out loud. The only reply was a soft click from the car as he locked it. The click sealed his fate. He retreated to the truck, the chariot that would carry him to the family he loved, if he survived embarrassing himself first.

Which he couldn’t. Not realizing Remus had already entered the back seat, Roman tried the door and almost sat on his brother. Remus only gave a smug look before pushing Roman back outside into the snow. “Prat,” Roman muttered, looking around to see if he could make a snowball. The door shut before he could, so Roman began the walk of shame to shotgun.

“I can just feel the love. Brothers fighting to be with me,” the stranger sarcastically noted as Roman buckled up. If only he could know that he was half right. “Where too?” he asked Roman, as Patton had begun quizzing Remus on why Remus had half grey, half brown hair.

“Warren, head North on the expressway,” Roman instructed. He was actually quite proud that he managed the words without stuttering. The truck pulled out of the McDonalds and they were off. It was only six by now, so they would be home by eight. Only two hours.

The first half hour passed by quietly, with only the sounds of Remus and Patton chatting to fill the truck. However, once the pair had exchanged socials, silence took over as they began sending memes to each other. Roman would have loved the silence, if he did not keep checking the stranger out. One time he could have sworn he was caught, but no comment arose. Gosh, he could not take the silence.

“Thank you, for driving us to our home. You are quite truly a knight in shining armor,” Roman thanked, being the first to speak.

A shrug was the reply, along with the stranger saying “No big deal. It is hard to say no to Patton.” The first nice, and not sarcastic reply filled Roman with hope. Maybe it would not be an awkward silence. 

“Roman, Roman Sanders,” he introduced himself. He also held out a hand for a handshake. As soon as he realized he wished the silence was back. What a dumb move, you can’t shake hands with someone who is driving. “Sorry about all this,” he added. It was after all his fault the car had broken down. If he had gotten it checked out before the trip it would never have had a flat, or broken down and they would be home by now.

A second of silence.

“Do not apologize, you definitely planned for this to happen,” oh boy the sarcastic comments were back. “Janus Hart-Lyde.” A name! How glorious! And it suited him, he did seem like a Janus, though Roman had never met a Janus. But that was the point, unique.

“Are you sure, your parents won’t be mad about you disappearing for a few hours with Patton?”

The only answer Roman got to that was a no. Maybe he should not have asked. So he switched tactics: he turned on the radio, and began singing along. Patton joined along quickly, and the constant noise relaxed Roman. He noticed, for a second, a smile on Janus’s face. That smile could have melted the snow, and Roman determined no matter how awkward he felt he would see the smile again before he lost the knight.

As his voice tired, and hour into the drive, Roman attempted conversation again. But simpler things. “Are you going to school?”

“Community College, and working, just until Patton graduates,” Janus replied, sounding proud for his brother. “I definitely am dreading university,” he added.

Yay, common ground. “What do you plan on studying? I am studying theater, and managing a theater. It is so interesting, the technical aspects. Did you know the director has to have meetings with so many different people? Prop designer, lightning designer, sound designer, costumes, set designer, and so much more! It is inspiring, I can’t even begin to imagine the work directors and tech crew do for Broadway shows! And-” Roman cut himself off quickly. He had gotten excited, talking about his passion, but cut off when he realized it had started with a question that had not yet been answered. He looked at Janus, fearing a look of boredom that crossed countless relative’s faces. It was not present, in fact there seemed to be interest. But what if he was wrong? He did not want to scare away Janus.

“Do go on, I would love to hear how appreciated technical theater is,” Janus said, as if reading Roman’s thoughts. It was sarcastic, but Roman understood the sarcasm this time, because he knew how underappreciated technical theater was.

“Well, I used to be the Prince of the Spotlight,” he began tentatively. “So yes, I ignored the tech. However, my recent class taught me about it.” And on he went. He talked about how people designed sound, and how it was completely normal to scream at a laptop, and how people designing sets always seemed to have spare duct tape. And Janus responded. He talked of his experience at work acting like he liked retail. That got a laugh from Roman.

It continued, the next hour. Back and forth, from topic to topic. Roman did not even notice Remus smugly texting a happy Patton. Roman was too busy telling the story of a time he and Remus had gone to Cedar Point, and how Remus had dragged him on every rollercoaster. “I should take you there someday,” Roman commented off handedly before freezing and realizing what he had implied. How could he say that? There was no guarantee that they would see each other again.

Except Janus did not seem to notice, he took it in stride. “I would simply love to,” he replied. “Patton and I have not been to an amusement park since-” it was then he realized what he was talking about and cut off. Roman gave him a curious look, but something told him to let it slide.

“I will! And we shall triumph the beasts known as roller coasters!” He said, attempting to get back into the conversation.

Janus smiled at the attempt, and Roman was happy.

Thirty minutes left, Roman asked another question. “What do you plan on studying once Patton graduates?” The boy in particular was doing his AP Biology homework in the back seat, as Remus texted silently, probably texting Logan. 

Janus sighed, looking at the road ahead. The storm had slowed, but it was still present. “I am definitely going to make a difference,” he said using what Roman had at this point dubbed ‘self deprecating sarcasm’.

“No, do not say that. Your quest for knowledge is valiant and will make a difference,” Roman argued, even though he did not know what the quest would be. At the encouragement, Janus shared his dream.

“I am going into social services.” That was not the answer Roman had been expecting, even though he was not expecting much.

“Why?” Roman asked quietly. It felt serious, he knew it, so he did not attempt to joke.

“To make it so kids end up with people that love them.” Janus kept his eyes on the road. Roman had no clue how to reply. The silence returned with a roar.

The truck drove on, and then there it was. The Sanders house. Cars lined the street, as countless Sanders always showed up to the Christmas party. 8:07, only two hours late. 

Remus opened the door while the truck was still driving, unbuckling and standing on the side, yelling to the family. There were a few kids outside, and they giggled at cousin Remus’s antics. He jumped out as they passed the driveway, right into the snow. At the sound of laughter, Remus’s boyfriend came out only to get tackled into the snow by Remus. Roman sighed as Janus parked the truck. His brother was something special.

Then it hit. Home, they were home. Patton looked at the house with wonder. “Thank you so much,” Roman said. He meant it. “Really, thank you.” 

“You are welcome, enjoy time with your family,” Janus said, getting out of the truck to help with luggage. “Patton,” he called. The teen happily got out to help as well. Roman felt honored at the help they bestowed on him, so he led them to the house, past a few family members and such. Roman couldn’t help but feel sad at how out of place Janus and Patton looked. 

“Here,” he decided. “As thanks for the drive, stay here. Have some dinner, you guys can leave in the morning when the snow is gone. My mom, she won’t mind.” 

Patton looked at Janus. Janus looked at Patton. After a few seconds Janus nodded, “Thank you.” 

Roman smiled, he did something good, they could relax and enjoy themselves.

And that they did. Patton, ever the people person, mingled a lot. The family did not care that he was a stranger, they welcomed him. Pretty soon, he found himself by Roman’s cousin Virgil, the two spent the rest of the night hanging out.

Janus stuck by Roman, someone he knew. While Roman did enjoy the ever present sarcasm, he did start to dislike all the relatives asking if Janus was his boyfriend. The questions only made him want it more. He always denied the questions, and Janus stayed quiet.

The pair had fun once the relatives left them alone. Playing foosball of course.

As the night calmed down, and relatives found themselves in various rooms, Roman found himself at the kitchen counter, drinking hot chocolate with Janus beside him. The man seemed distracted. “What is on your mind?” Roman asked.

Janus gestured towards the living room. There, Patton and Virgil were crashed. “He looks at home,” Janus said softly. “You have been thanking me all night but I should thank you.” Hot chocolate spilled down Roman’s shirt. He had not been expecting that. Janus rushed to help, and Roman had to stay calm as Janus put his hands on Roman’s chest, using napkins to dry it up.

“You don’t need to thank me, I did nothing.” Said a now flustered Roman. 

Janus shook his head. “Yes, I do. He, Patton,” a pause, “I mean we, we have not had a proper holiday since, since our parents passed.” Roman looked up, he could see the sadness in Janus’s eyes. They were orphans? “That was when I was 18, four years ago. It has been hard. I have fought tooth and nail to keep Patton. Society did not care what was best for him, they just wanted to put him in a bad foster family and uproot a twelve year old from his life. I had to prove I am what is best for him, because he is what is best for me.”

“That’s why you are hoping to be in social services?” A nod confirmed Roman’s questions. 

Silence, but not the silence that Roman dreaded, a comfortable silence. This one ended with a hug. “Happy holidays Janus,” wished Roman.

The hug was just between the two. And that was how they fell asleep in the kitchen, and how Remus woke them up the next morning. “Rise and shine! No more sexual acts of hugging in the kitchen!” The two jumped awake, and apart with a start.

And after breakfast, Roman was saying farewell to the knight and carriage that brought him to his family. They stood in the doorway, Patton was promising Virgil that he would text as soon as he could, and thanking Granny Sanders for the amazing cookies. Janus was silent.

They turned to leave. “Wait,” Roman followed quickly, “Call me?” He asked, passing his phone number to Janus. “I can not lose the man of my dreams.” He added quietly, hoping this was not another of his countless mistakes, hoping he would not lose his love at first sight.

Next thing he knew, Janus was kissing him. And he kissed back. It was perfect. It felt hours before they broke apart, when really it was probably seconds. 

“While I hate leaving you, I do promise to call,” Janus said as he stared up at Roman. Roman smiled at that. He knew it was not a mistake, he knew as Janus had not used sarcasm. Each word was an earnest kiss, a promise for a future.

And then off to the truck, away walked Janus, and Roman knew it was not done. He stared as they drove away, but this would not be the end. For he promised himself, one day this would be Janus’s family too.

Remus walked up beside his twin, smiling. “You do realize we need to get the car sometime, right?” Roman laughed in reply, pushing his brother away. This earned him a push back. Pretty soon they were throwing snowballs around. Thank goodness it had snowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this my first fanfiction? Yes. Oh well, it was fun to write. If anyone is reading this, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
